User talk:Dchan250
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Benson page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- LegoPigeon (Talk) 01:15, December 2, 2011 Article Messups Some people are messing up articles and are putting random facts on the pages. Block these noobs! They need more admins Geez, this wikia needs more admins.Metalkong1 00:39, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Whole Body I don't like showing the whole body of characters like this: I like to show half of it, but the size is too small and can't be larger, I need help. How can I make the image bigger, like Homer Simpson: Homer is showing only half of his body, not whole. If you have an anwser, reply to me. Dchan250 00:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Need Help Still Help and tell me how to make pictures larger. Hey dude, Gordon (Madbootdude) here. I would like to see your Luigi palette. May I try it out please? A challenge, eh? I see that we are both trying to be the top Wikia editor, aren't we? BRING IT ON! Let's go! I accept it. Dchan250 01:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Indeed we shall! Guess what? Not trying to brag or anything, but I jut got the 3000th Edit badge! W00t! Spring Break! ICool eh? I'll let you earn any badges you want. I'm bored of earning badges. I'll go steal a boat, and kill the Banana King..and set the forest on fire! And where's the money Leo needed to owe me!? Heroes You're right, I am going to say no :P When I say "heroes", I mean characters that save the day on a daily basis (Kirby, Mario, probably Finn (I don't know, I don't watch that program)), or their job is being a hero/heroine (Superman, Batman, etc.). Idles or people that are looked up to are not the kind of hero I'm talking about. 08:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) from mugenfan dose this mean i can't make charcaters anymore why why why and how do make my own codeing sprites and sounds and cns and defs how do i do that becuse i make spriteswap becuse i don't know how to make my own characters in the mugenfan page They say He is known to have bad grammar what dose that even mean It means you make a lot of spelling mistakes and you don't know what punctuation is. Jenngra505 23:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) About that character Hey, Darin. Sorry. Don't have Winrar or 7-zip anymore. Can I have a zip file please? Thanks. -Gordon Tanic here Can I do you a favor? Upload this image: http://desmond.imageshack.us/Himg217/scaled.php?server=217&filename=darwin.png&res=landing Compliments ~~I see you added some more info to my Metal Sonic page. Thanks. I'm... not that much of an expert on the character, which is why my info on the character was wishy-washy.~~ User:MugoUrth Howdy Beating me in the score board eh? Clever, Smiff- I mean Darin...anyway, just came to tell you this: I know you're quite good in editing bad M.U.G.E.N characters or characters that need fixing. I have a friend that needs help with making a good character. His (or possibly her) name is HTF1234, also known as StopByHere on DeviantArt. I hope you could help. -Gordon Congratulations Congrats on becoming an admin. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 00:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Whoa... You're...an admin...Good job, Darin! Now you can help me out editing these pages and deleting spam pages. It's kinda hard for me doing it alone. Also, a tip for being an admin: Don't block someone that annoys you. Only if they start editing various pages and does not listen when you tell them to do something. Well, this is Gordon leaving. See ya! Happy Birthday, dude! This is the first time I said happy birthday to a friend on this wiki. Since it's your birthday, I got a gift for ya. Open this |+| Mugenfan here i need help i need a decent Mvc template with jumps and attacks.for my King julien v2.my king julien is so horrible i feal like bashing it and Arthur in want with a jump i want it mvc as well.plesse Mugenfan here scar updated Mvc template does not have a jump or a an attack or a ducking.it just has an idle and a hurt with a hyper.is there one with jumps and attacks. Livingstone Raman Livingstone I think you need to make the attacks and jumps. |: O_O I take that you knew it was against the rules, so you got rid of my post in an attempt to hide it. Well, anyway, I removed the Wiki info. Please don't do it again. Silly Dchan, you should know better (what with you being an admin...wait, why isn't Naoki an admin?!). Either way, while Mugo's statement has some truth to it, it's not directly ''against the rules, but is hugely frowned apon. If you must copypasta from another Wiki, you could at least mention that it came from another Wiki and state the name of said Wiki. 13:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Hey, Darin. It's me. Gordon. Just came to say hi...nah. I'm actually here, because I'm still waiting for you to reply on my previous messages. Not the really old ones. Just, ones this and last month. Sincerely, Gordon P.S. Nice Jake edit. Woah! Wah...wait a minute! KEKU was blocked and I unblocked him. I know what he's getting at; there is a HUGE chance two computers could have the same IP address, and as I IP banned Plasm'io'dThunder, KEKU was unfortunate enough to have the same IP address (don't worry, KEKU isn't the same person). The thing with me and KEKU has subsided. Over a Wiki chat a small while ago, he admited he was wrong and apologised for all the wrong he did. He realised that KAA.........yougettheidea.....N was a troll on many places other than here. I've re-unblocked him - he never did anything bad after I warned him, and so shouldn't be blocked until "something else" crops up. 20:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my Robloxian page i said i was working on it, there is such a thing as "be patient and let me work" i was about to start working i was going to edit and add all the details of it when i was done and you deleted it before i even STARTED. Have you even heard of roblox? Hey hey umm thanks for using my idea and i never knew that my idea would become a fad anyways that was for my own popuse well anyway wanna be friends Mariomario678910 22:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Why????? Why Do You Keep Removing The Download Link From The Spongebob And Patrick Pages? AngryNoahs 21:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Berserk X #33 Presenting to service Helo, i'm glad that you saw that. I'm still preparing some more things before posting character and stage profiles, but before anything i would like some help. I have discovered a method to turn off the AI of the Cyberbots characters made by Kuron, but i don't know if i can make a page for the author to explaim the method, if you are able to bring a solution to this or just have some trouble shooting page, i'm glad to post it. The new rare character Hey, you think you can make a new download link for Ki. Chowder, the new one came out months ago and I got the english sound on the Ki. Chowder Hey Dchan by any chance is there any work done on SSBB luigi besides a new palette? I was wondering if maybe SSBB Luigi could be a co-op project of sorts if your up for it.Aperson98 (talk) 17:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) patched your SSBBLuigi His tornado does more then two hits now and it moves fast along the ground too. I also added his sigh sound to his taunt and edited it hit properites and sound to be like brawls. all his normals do less damage as it was too much damage before lol. and lastly made him fall slower after his fire jump punch. This is just a start to what i hope to do with him. http://www.mediafire.com/?av33tiv3wf693pq About Your Jake the dog Well, I'm back. I've done most of what you asked (except for the jumping sprites). So, I want you to see it, and tell me what do you think. This is the link. If it's all ok, then I'll also add the jumping sprites. otherwise, tell me what is wrong and I'll fix it. Ok, for now. good bye. Ups, I forgot to try it on jumping/flying foes, but, does the attack do that even when the opponent is hit on the ground? And, what do you men by "in the place"?, I don't really get it. About the "millions of finns" glitch, I alreday found and corrected it, but I'll fix other stuff before sending this "new" version. So, bye for now Am I ever going to find a good signature? about Jakes palettes Are you saving the def file in fighter factory if so DONT. If you have any changes to his def. file save in notepad as Fighter Factory causes palettes to giltch if you save the def file this way. I like the idea Yep, that exactly, I like to do this so I will be happy to help. So, I think you can tell me what you want and I'll try to do it, like I don't know, jake opens a portal to the nigth o sphere and abbader comes to attack (that's not such a bad idea), or so. And by the way, yes, I am working on Ice king (but I'll finish his grab sprites before I update him again, or maybe I do some little edits to him before tah, well I'll see). Can you please block this user? He/She/Whatever was vandalizing pages, such as adding the Princess Bubblegum page to the "Articles for deletion" category even if the character already exists in MUGEN. Here's the link: 189.231.239.245 Garfield1601 (talk) 04:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) heres Beta Rocko well you asked for him here he is- ? http://www.mediafire.com/?lsps2bjrn4f3irt ? ? ? ? Hey DC250. I heard you were working on a Patrick Star edit. I give you these for your W.I.P. It contains a new stance sprite, a few emotions of Patrick, and another palette. Garfield1601 (talk) 05:55, November 25, 2012 (UTC) steve! http://www.mediafire.com/?0tn0jbf7ulrfcer Gonna Show Your Code! Your Jake link is not working I want to download Jake's new version made by you. Because I want it to add him on my roster. Gotta get fast. (talk) 02:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC) how do you make characters please teach me No offence to Dchan250, but shouldn't you be asking people who've made characters from scratch? Or even better, you could search for what you want using this magical website called Google! 16:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Removed SF Of MK vs DC vs Marvel vs SF Project Reply : I Removed Street Fighter Because I Am Not A Fan Of It , But If You Are , You Can Join Me In Making That Game and Help Me On Street Fighter Side (If You Will Join Me here Post It Here , In My Talk Page) , Sprites Are Both custom and ripped Sure I`ll check that tomorrow, it's alreday a bit late over here. Ugh, what a glitchy character, even when I downloaded him from the original website to compare and stuff, he gets stuck on his animations, well, anyway, what do you want me to do with the taunt?, to completely erase it, or you want scorpion to do the same whitout those sprites?, meanwhile I'll fix the rest. Muahahahaha, I'm so evil, the animations wont loop anymore. Well, only the taunt thing is missing, so I'll be waiting. Sooooo, Just as I said, the taunt and looping animations are gone, check it out and tell me what you think. Hehe, Yes. Of course I'm gonna help, I just tought it wasn't that necesary to answer XP. don't worry about it, I will do it for sure. Hiperhazz (talk) 17:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) SSBB Luigi WIP topic at MFFA Check it out Dchan I think you will like the updated animations in the preview pics of Luigi http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/5499-aperson98s-wip-thread/page-2 Scorpion In fact, why don't you check what I've done for now? If I'm not mistaken the only thing left to be changed are the sounds. You should check it and tell me if I'm missing something else. Hehe, well of couse he has some flaws. It's just what I have done for now. Don't worry I'was planning to fix those things anyway, except for the attack (I hadn't noticed so, thanks for telling me), I'll do it now, and the finish him appearing since the first round was only for testing. Jut wait. I'll have it done soon. Ok, I've fixed most of the problems. scorpion still moves back even if the enemy is not on the corner (I left that because I liked how it looked, it works/looks better now of course). The finish him and all that will only appear after the second round. The attack was restored. Guad buttons and walking back now work properly. If something else is to be fixed, don't hesitate to tell me. You can check him out by clicling this. Well, the version I have (the one I sent to you) won't be able to use his fatality until finish him! appears, That's the first thing I noticed when adding those things. Now, some things: For the light chrouching punch: I'll try to add it, but this scorpion doesn't have the sprites, and reptile's are smaller than his (also, as you know, I'm not a great spriter). Moving back: Awwwww, is that really necesary?, Iliked how it looks like that's why I left it that way... Walking speed: I think I have alreday, but I'll check anyway. Punch & kicking sounds: no problem. Walking back: He still doesn't?, I tried it out before sending him, and he did walked back properly. Uppercut: It does that alreday, I tested it... hmm maybe I did something wrong. I'll re-test him. Punches: The're as fast(at least at my sight, I'll check it), just a bit unaccuarate(on the combo counter). He does walk when he's far from the opponent, but he now blocks and flinches when close: Errr... same as the walking back one. I don't know, maybe I sent you the old version. I may as well check the link. An infiite state loop on 120?, odd, I didn't even touch statedef 120, but I'll check it out, I'm working on kyurem at the momment, so I've stopped working on scorpion for now. But I will go back to it once I'm done whit kyurem's new beta. Edit: Okay, I'll do it after my exams have ended (next friday). Hiperhazz (talk) 18:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Anthro Category is needed The anthropomorphic category is needed as it correctly describes those characters. MUGENJanitor (talk) 19:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Plasmoid's said nothing since I've started editing those pages. Like I said, the category correctly describes the characters it's attributed to and is much needed here. MUGENJanitor (talk) 19:18, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I was adding it way before they started doing it. If you've got a problem, take it up with Plasmoid, as he would have already told me to stop if deemed necessary. MUGENJanitor (talk) 19:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :And another thing, Plasmoid already deemed it acceptable on Wlan's Talkpage. MUGENJanitor (talk) 19:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Because I haven't bothered to write a description and/or ask Plasmoid to restore the original? Calm down and let me do my work. Again, Plasmoid didn't see it fit to undo all of prior changes. MUGENJanitor (talk) 19:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Please, respects the admins. And then it help me for try to gained the Caffeinated Badge. x) ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Look, The more you try to put it on, I'll get more acheivments from it. okay MJ? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 20:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) New Wip video for SSBB Luigi here it is http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zVQ4IgkhPS4 Thnx! The wikia contributor you blocked also replaced content from articles with rude and threatening messages. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban this user? Its the user AYBAYBAYDOG1. He was swearing, spamming and insulting WindowsTheHedgehog on the chat. --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 02:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Patrick Page I would suggest changing the protection on the Patrick Star page to just not allow wikia contributors (anons) to edit it. I'm pretty sure MugenJanitor stopped the useless category spam, since he hasn't done it since early March. Plus, the page may be a target to page blankers and harassment vandalism, so that's why I suggested to just not allow anons to edit rather than unprotect it altogether. The Little Ghost Lord Of Death (talk) 03:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you give me a link for a proper working link for Mugen Tourament 3 for 1.0? The other links don't work. Rapthemonkey (talk) 03:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Hello, what seems to be happening? Please respond I am a new user and i got a fight message from you. Am I breaking any rules? I need to know so I can correct myself, And I checked the rules but at the bottom it says that the rules need to be repaired. Please get back to me. T-T The "you have a fight request" message is simply the "you have new messages" popup with altered text to fit in with the whole "MUGEN is a fighting engine" thing. Nothing bad is meant by it. No, the repair template in the rules is for demonstration purposes; if you read that part, you'd know that it's talking about those templates in general and how regular users shouldn't remove them. If you're referring to the category, then that comes with said template. 08:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ~~Hey The Shea Here with something to ask~~ hey i am working on a full game that is almost complete and i wanted to know if you could help me with posting it on a site and put it up here that would be awesome! Can you block Gillson23? He keeps harassing people aswell as trying to get them to like or hate such things yet he won't stop. Dan Vs. Rocks! 23:19, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You seem to forget that stuff that happens outside the wiki stays outside. I don't recall Gillson "harassing" people here, so... 19:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for blocking Gillson23. If he harrasses me about getting me to like or hate things again, I'll tell you again unless you find out. Dan Vs. Rocks! 21:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban Felipe Sepulveda from chat? He told another user to shut up, which probably counts as what Wikia calls "Intimidating behavior/harassment". Dan Vs. Rocks! 00:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) single it was a prank It was not a prank. He really told someone to shut up on chat. But that was like a few days ago or something. Dan Vs. Rocks! 22:57, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Saying "shut up" is not intimidating behavoir/harassment. Granted, the rudeness of such a phrase depends on where you originate from, such as those from Essex who seem to incorporate it into everyday language, sadly. Perhaps if he said "go die in a fire you bastard", then perhaps it would be a bit more serious, but "shut up" really isn't. Man up a bit Garfield and stop acting like a wimpy pre-teen. It's embarrassing to say the least. 00:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome, I will keep the rules of this site in mind as well any questions or comments I have for you. Hello Hello Admin! Have a good day! IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 19:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Patrick Cool! I love that new sprite you gave your's and TIS2012's Patrick. Can't wait. :) Kakashi's article this article is very flawed, it only gives information on two of the worst chars ever (not an opinion, don't believe me? try them), and notice how baised the author of the second char its almost as the creater of the char wrote it to promote his char and he didnt even write any gameplay details. im already planning on adding decent chars and their information, but all im asking is, can i remove the second char's details? Silva92 (talk) 19:23, July 20, 2013 (UTC) How dare you block me! I'm a 15 year old autistic kid that is nice if you give me respect, so please unblock me 'Squadronfire4552' "I'm a 15 year old autistic kid..." BAM! Right there. Rule # 20 states that "Blaming your actions on a disability (e.g. poor grammar "because you're autistic") will give you a warning.". Oh dear. That's not helping your case, is it? 23:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Nope. And he claims to be an autistic, like me... (No, Really) Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC) A lot of people on here are. 23:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) It's me! IT'S ME SQUADRONFIRE4552!! IF YOU DON'T UNBLOCK ME I'M GONNA FIND YOU IN RL AND THE REST OF THE ADMIN AND I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU AND THEM!!! What's your phone number? If you don't unblock me I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU How cute. Because the best way to get unblocked is to be hostile to the ones who blocked you. Go pat yourself on the back, you clever boy. 23:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) WHY YOU LITTLE COCK EATING CUNT!!! I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND KILL YOU TOO PLASMOID IF THIS DOESN'T STOP You and your empty threats have fun with that. Also, I've extended your ban duration. Have a nice day! 19:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Adding categories I kinda skimmed over your talk page a bit to make sure this question hasn't already been asked, but I might have missed something. Anyways, I'm new to editing this wiki and I'm wondering how one can add categories to a page (as I'm able to do it easily on other wikis). Or is this feature restricted to admins specifically? That's all. Thanks. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 05:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Woah, thanks. Had no idea it was a template. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 23:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) How do you resize pictures in infoboxes? Also, is this how you correctly put on a signature? TheWanderingSamurylie (talk) 03:46, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The Time Is Now here Is The Password Of Steve S4S5-D9G6-4J7K My Steve Is Not Good At All Knowe386 (talk) 14:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh Soz Deres dis guy named JakeMcleod who likes BFDI and he was spamming on the chat. Please ban him, kay? 03:28, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ...Unban me from chat......Please?:( For Dchan250 and everyone I'm Gonna Start my Project called Project D AKA Dark Form WIP Characters. I sugest Dchan250, I mean...You and every other MUGEN User to create my character: Dark Peter Griffin. Oh! And others. Link to this page here Emiozuna (talk) 14:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) George's page got deleted. I will not discolse the name of the culprit, as it could risk the stability of our wikia. Try and fix the problem the best as you can without attracting attention. 03:43, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Privacy Issues Please refrain from restoring content that has been deleted by Wikia staff for Terms of Use issues. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 21:40, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi DChan. I added my rouge the bat to mugen, but I only see her if I lot in. Help please Kadydja (talk) 18:19, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Kadydja Alpha 5 I think the ''Power Rangers character Alpha 5 needs an article. Angie Y. (talk) 16:16, June 8, 2014 (UTC)